marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Hitler
|gender = Male |age = 56Age of Death |DOB = April 20, 1889Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes. |DOD = April 30, 1945 |title = |affiliation = |movie = Iron Man (newspaper) Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned) The Avengers (video footage in a deleted scene) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (pictured in archived video footage) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Inside Man'' (video footage) Agent Carter *''Bridge and Tunnel'' (fictionalized version) |comic =''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation (mentioned) |status = Deceased}} Adolf Hitler was the und of Nazi Germany, the Third Reich, before and during World War II. He started the war with the intention to create the German Empire that would dominate Europe. He was responsible for a genocide in which about six million European Jews and other people were murdered. His reign of terror also gave rise to another great war criminal, Johann Schmidt, the infamous Red Skull. Biography Rise to Power In the chaotic situation after German defeat in , Hitler formed the and began his slow rise to power, during which he was assisted by his storm troopers, the Sturmabteilung. He gained popular support by promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anticommunism. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed Germany into a single-party state based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism.Captain America: The First Avenger Meeting Schmidt In February 1934 Hitler was at the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin. With him was Ernst Kaufmann, head of the Sturmabteilung's (SA) Special Weapons Division. There, he met Johann Schmidt, the German physicist who revealed them his theory that Norse gods and their magic could be more than myth. Hitler was intrigued by Schmidt's ideas, but Kaufmann was less impressed. Though Hitler ordered Kaufman to arrange a meeting between him and Schmidt, when Hitler left the scene, Kaufman threatened Schmidt that he will kill him if he approaches Hitler again. A few months later, to gain support from the German Army for his regime, Hitler ordered the assassinations of all higher officers of the Sturmabteilung, including Kaufmann, who was killed by Schmidt, who in the meantime became an officer of Heinrich Himmler's Schutzstaffel. That purge later became known as the .Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 Hitler also approved the formation of HYDRA, the deep science division led by Schmidt.[[:File:HYDRA stamp White House.PNG|The text on the HYDRA stamp says: Hydra Abteilung, durch Verabredung des Führers - HYDRA division by appointment of the Führer]] Search for Erskine When Hitler learned of Dr. Abraham Erskine's work on the Super Soldier Serum, he asked him to use the serum to turn the Germans into a race of super humans, the superior men. Erskine rejected the offer and, knowing very well what Hitler intends to do with Jews, he attempted to escape from Germany. But Hitler sent Johann Schmidt to stop him. Schmidt captured Erskine on the Germany/Switzerland border, and sent his family to a concentration camp in Dachau. World War II In 1939, Hitler started World War II, intending to conquer the whole Europe and create the German Empire that would last for a thousand years. When Johann Schmidt's face became disfigured after he injected himself with the unstable version of the Super Soldier Serum, Hitler gave him a military base in the Alps, and funded his research. Schmidt turned the base into the headquarters of HYDRA, where his scientists worked on developing new weapons for the Third Reich. However, Schmidt saw his new post more as an exile than the reward. Hitler's luck on the battlefield run out when the United States of America entered World War II in 1941. By 1943, Hitler's armies were beginning to retreat on all fronts in Europe. Hitler then sent three SS officers Schneider, Hutter and Roeder to Schmidt's base to question him about HYDRA's failure to deliver promised weapons to the German Army. Schmidt showed them his Tesseract powered laser cannon, but when they discovered that Schmidt intended to attack Berlin and overthrow Hitler, Schmidt vaporized them. At the beginning of 1945, Hitler's Reich finally crumbled under the joint offensives of the Allied armies. On April 30, 1945, in Berlin, Hitler appointed , the Commander-in-Chief of the German Navy, as his successor. Hitler then committed suicide in order to evade capture after Nazi Germany's defeat. The Nazi propaganda attempted to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism.[[:File:News 4.jpg|'Daily Mail' - The hater of Britain now rules]] Legacy In large part because of Hitler's brutal reign in Germany, and especially his attempted genocide of the Jewish people, he ultimately went down in history as one of the worst dictators and war criminals to ever live. It also led to Germany becoming suspicious of charisma within anyone. An old man in Stuttgart, Germany, after Loki forced several Germans to kneel before him, refused to kneel before him, and indirectly alluded to Hitler and his takeover of and transformation of Germany as a National Socialist regime by claiming that there were "always men like Loki" when the latter tried to claim that there weren't any men like himself (in reference to his status as an Asgardian) when citing why he refuses to kneel.The Avengers Personality Adolf Hitler was a megalomaniacal German politician who firmly believed in the Nazis' misinterpretation of Nietzsche's Übermensch (over-man) concept where a race of superhuman beings are destined to rule the normal ones. Believing the Germans are such race, he wanted to bring almost all European countries under German rule. Being an anti-Semite, he despised Jews and considered them inferior to the Germans. He was also interested in and the occult. As stated by Schmidt, Hitler has sent several expeditions to search for the occult relics in the deserts. Relationships Allies *Sturmabteilung **Ernst Kaufmann † - Subordinate *Schutzstaffel **Heinrich Himmler † - Subordinate **Roeder † - Subordinate **Schneider † - Subordinate **Hutter † - Subordinate *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt - Subordinate turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Hitler was killed in 1945 by the superhero Human Torch. His mind was transferred to a cloned body by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. The cloned Hitler eventually became known as the Hate-Monger. *In the Iron Man film, Tony Stark says to Christine Everhart that his father, Howard Stark, helped defeat the Nazis. In the junior novelization book, he specifically says that his father helped defeat Hitler.Iron Man: The Junior Novel Behind the Scenes *One of the concept artworks for Captain America: The First Avenger shows Captain America standing near the unconscious Hitler. References External Links * * Category:Characters based on real people Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nazi Party Members Category:Politicians Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Themselves